Talk:Chuck Bass/@comment-85.186.235.4-20140131175319
"Gossip Girl: The Beautiful Quotes Edition When I started watching Gossip Girl it was because I’d read the series and I wanted to see if they matched up. They turned out to be incredibly different from one another, though the characters were sometimes the same as they were in the books. I ended up falling in love with the show and found my favorite fictional couple of all time: Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. A lot of people don’t like Gossip Girl because they think it’s too much drama or that it’s over-the-top. But having been one of the people who’s watched every episode and eagerly awaits the start of season five, I know that there’s more to it than that. I’ve learned life lessons from these people. I’ve laughed and cried with them the way I would my friends. And some of the things they’ve said I’ve remembered because of the way they resonated with me. Here are some of my favorite quotes from the show, be they inspiring, funny or just plain beautiful. Enjoy. Gossip Girl: Prohibition never stood a chance against exhibition. It’s human nature to be free. Chuck Bass: My father is someone who goes after what he wants and Lily van der Wooden was no exception. In typical Bass man fashion, his pursuit was direct and at times, not exactly subtle. One thing I’ve learned through my father’s courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance, that in the face of true love you don’t just give up - even if the object of your affection is begging you to. And one thing I’ve learned from Lily, is the importance of forgiveness. She gave my father the gift of a second chance and in kind I’ve watched them become someone actually worthy of that gift. And one day I hope I’ll be lucky enough to find someone who’ll do the same for me. To the happy couple! Gossip Girl: They say a leopard can’t change his spots, but some things do change. The path not taken can become a road trip. Being grounded can lead to something groundbreaking. And whether they’re sweating it out on the sultry sidewalks or cooling their heels in the Hamptons, no one does summer like New Yorkers. Blair Waldorf: Damn that mother-chucker! Catherine: Is Marcus everything you could possibly hope for? Blair Waldorf: Yes, absolutely. Catherine: Really? There’s not one thing that’s missing? That one thing you tell yourself you can live without? That’d you happily sacrifice for the rest? So tell you what, you’re gonna sacrifice it every day for the rest of your life. Nate makes me feel alive. I’m not gonna give that up. Blair Waldorf: Break ups are easy, it’s having to see them date someone else that’s hard. Gossip Girl: If there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that there would be no gossip without secrets. You might be brave enough to reveal your secret only to have it used against you. Or someone else’s secret might affect you in unexpected ways. There are some secrets you are only to happy to keep. Others surface only to be buried away deeper than they were before. But the most powerful secrets are the truths you thought you could never reveal. That once spoken, change everything. Blair Waldorf: Eight letters. Three words. Say it and I’m yours. Gossip Girl: But most times it takes just one person, who is truly afraid to show what they feel, getting an opportunity they never thought possible. Dan Humphrey: You have to decide whats most important to you. Keeping your pride and getting nothing or taking a risk and maybe, maybe having everything. Chuck Bass: The next time you forget you’re Blair Waldorf, remember I’m Chuck Bass. And I love you. Blair Waldorf: I don’t think you ran away because you couldn’t handle death. I think it’s because you couldn’t handle feelings. You’re not like that anymore. You’re strong. You carry people. You carry me. You’re becoming a man in a way that your father never was. Dorota: In Poland, we have a saying, “Love is like head wound.” It make you dizzy, you think you die, but you recover. Usually. Blair Waldorf: The way to get over you isn’t by hooking up with some random guy or pretending like we didn’t happen. You and I loved each other. And then you broke my heart. I’ve been doing everything possible not to face that fact. I’m gonna kiss somebody someday, and when I do, it’ll be for me. Chuck Bass: I did the most dangerous thing I could when I said I love you, and it was worth it. If I got through my fear for you, you can get through yours for me. You have until tomorrow to decide. We’re never going to be safe. So are you brave enough or aren’t you? Dan Humphrey: Say life is giving you signs and you’re ignoring them because you’re afraid of the thing they’re signaling you to do. But then you think, what if these signs are here for a reason and ignoring them just makes me a coward? Gossip Girl: Transitions in life are usually marked by major events, birthdays, graduations, weddings; but the greater transition often come out of smaller moments, when we stop and look at who we are, because each time we see how far we have come, we also see how far we still have to go. In order to fully transform, we might need to free ourselves of everything we’ve been holding on to, to send us on our new path, the right one. But if at the end, you find the person you have become is not the person you want to be. You can always turn around and try again. Chuck Bass: There’s a difference between a great love and the right love. I left the Empire State Building last year after two minutes when you didn’t show. Louis waited all night. This is your chance at happiness. You think you shouldn’t want it ‘cause you’ve never had it and it scares you. But you deserve your fairytale. Blair Waldorf: People don’t write sonnets about being compatible. Or novels about shared life goals and stimulating conversation. The great loves are the crazy ones. Gossip Girl: Friends or lovers, moving in is risky business. Any time the rules change, you don’t know how they’ll change you. We take the risk because the payoff can be so great. But the truth is, we never truly know who we’re living with. Or the company they keep.” That’s the truth about ‘Gossip Girl’,minions! xoxo. I really like what this girl wrote aboute Gossip Girl.